thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker
Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker is the sixth upcoming Thomas & Friends/Pokémon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Heroes. Plot The story revolves around the Millennium Comet, which appears in the night sky for seven days once every thousand years. This is also when the Mythical Pokémon Jirachi awakens from its long slumber to absorb the comet's energy. This energy, in turn, is released into the ground, bringing life to the area known as Forina where it rests. This time, however, a magician known as Butler and his long-time girlfriend Diane unearth the stone that encases Jirachi, and take it away from Forina. Meanwhile, in celebration of the Millennium Comet's appearance, Ash Ketchum and his friends May, Max and Brock arrive at a wide crater, which is where the festival of the Millennium Comet is meant to be. Upon seeing nothing where the festival should be, they decide to wait until morning and go to sleep. While they're sleeping, the festival arrives; Pikachu, Ash's Pokémon companion, notices first and wakes all the others, and they watch the festival being set up. At the festival, May buys a seven-panelled novelty that is said to grant a person one wish if a panel is closed for each night the comet appears and is visible in the sky. Later, Ash and Max accidentally volunteer for one of Butler's magic tricks because Max hears a voice coming from the rock Diane is holding, and runs down to the stage. Max is introduced to Jirachi, who he hears talking from inside the rock. Butler lets Max take the rock, from which Jirachi emerges later that night. Hoping its wishing ability is true, Max wishes for lots of candy, and it appears - but it is revealed that instead of creating the candy, Jirachi teleported it from a stall in the festival. The intentions of Butler are soon revealed: he was a former scientist for Team Magma who was seeking to resurrect the Legendary Pokémon Groudon. Butler had devised the perfect system, but could not find the necessary amount of power to fuel and was fired from Team Magma, to his humiliation. To try and fuel his machine again, he hoped to use Jirachi's energy for his own purposes. Seeing this danger, the Pokémon Absol, whose presence usually indicated impending disaster, arrives to help Jirachi and alert the group. Butler attempts to harness Jirachi's power, but is interrupted inside the circus tent by Ash and his friends. With the help of Diane and Absol, they take Butler's bus to Forina so that Jirachi can go home; unknown to them, Butler's Mightyena places a tracking device on the bus as it is leaving. As Ash and his friends travel along bumpy terrain, the device falls off, but Butler still discovers where they are headed. Before the day Jirachi has to return, Max feels upset about losing his new friend, so Ash tells him about one of his friends, Misty. He explains that even though they don't see each other anymore, they will always be friends (this dialogue was different in the original, where Ash just mentions that a thousand years to Jirachi would feel like just an instant to him). Before the group can make it back to Forina, they realize that Butler had followed them there and set a trap. Butler manages to once again steal Jirachi in an attempt to take its power again. When Butler sets his plan in motion, however, a fake Groudon monster is created instead of the real thing. Absorbing the energy from the surrounding area, the monster begins to turn Forina into a wasteland, killing all plants in sight and absorbing all living creatures, including May, Brock and Team Rocket, who had followed them the whole way. When Diane is absorbed by the fake Groudon, Butler realizes his long-time relationship with her is what is more important, and with Ash and Max's help he is able to distract the fake Groudon. Eventually, Jirachi reabsorbs the energy used to create Groudon, and uses Doom Desire to destroy it for good, before leaving for another thousand years of slumber. As it disappears, Jirachi reminds Max that they will always be friends, and promises to remember him. May, in all the excitement, forgets to close the last panel of her novelty, but simply brushes it off. Though she never reveals what she wished for, she is confident it will still come true. During the end credits, May gets tired of walking until the man who sold her the wishing star gives them a lift on his truck. Then they look at stars, the group sees constellations which form Pokémon from Teddiursa to Pikachu, and they all watch the festival's fireworks before continuing their adventure. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *''Drake & Josh - Seasons 1 & 2'', The Powerpuff Girls - Season 6, and Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker were all released in the year, 2004. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Magical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series